Marshall to the Rescue
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Marshall has always been the fire pup, and has had many missions before. But suddenly, when the PAW Patrol pups need saving, Marshall and Ryder are the only ones available. Can they save them? And what will happen after the rescue? Read and find out.
1. Skateboard Overboard

It was a nice sunny day in Adventure Bay, and all of the pups were enjoying the weather. Rocky and Rubble were skateboarding on the bridge, Zuma and Chase were taking a walk in the forest, Skye was flying in her pink helicopter to get a bird's eye view of Adventure Bay, and Marshall was playing fetch with Ryder. Everyone was having a good time.  
Meanwhile on the bridge, Rubble and Rocky riding their skateboards right and left having the time of their lives! Suddenly, Rubble heard a rumble and looked up; storm clouds were approaching them from far away. Rubble knew it didn't take long for storms to move and block the sun.  
"Hey Rocky, I think it's going to storm later. We better tell Ryder," Rubble said to his gray colored friend. Rocky looked at the clouds too and nodded.  
"I agree. Green means go!" Rocky replied, using one of his catchphrases. The two pups then got on their skateboards and started to roll towards The Lookout. Unfortunately, as the skated, Rocky started going too fast on his board.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Rubble! Help me!" Rocky cried out, skating past his friend.  
"Rocky! Rocky, hit the breaks!" Rubble shouted in reply.  
"I don't see any breaks! How do you stop this thing?!" Rocky shouted back, now starting to get nervous.  
"Roll towards the side, Rocky! Roll towards the side!" Rubbled yelled, just barely being able to see Rocky. Rocky did as he was instructed, but when he did, his board hit the the wall of concrete, flipped forward, and stopped. However, when the board flipped forward, Rocky went flying of the board, through the air, and down towards the water!  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Rubble!" Rocky screamed before splashing into the bay.  
"Rocky!" Rubble yelled as he stopped and tried to look for his friend. Suddenly, Rocky appeared and started thrashing around.  
"I CAN'T SWIM! Help!" Rocky cried out, having no idea what to do. Back on the bridge, Rubble saw a tall rock nearby, poking out of the water.  
"Rocky! Swim to that rock on your left!" Rubble shout, pointing to the rock. Rocky saw it, and once he got to the rock, he jumped onto it and panted.  
"Rocky! Are you okay?!" Rubble called out to him.  
"I'm fine. I mean, my fur is wet, but I'm fine!" Rocky replied back.  
"What should we do?" Rubble asked.  
"I can't swim back! Go find Zuma! He can pull me back to shore!" Rocky replied.  
"What about the Paw Patrol? Ryder and Zuma can help," Rubble said, knowing the pups had saved people from the water before.  
"No, I'll be fine! Just go find Zuma," Rocky replied. Rubble nodded, but then remembered he was hiking with Chase in the woods.  
"Zuma's with Chase in the woods! We don't know how far away they are. We need help more help!" Rubble replied. Then, Rocky thought of something.  
"Get Skye to help you. She can look for them in the air!" Rocky suggested. Rubble smiled after hearing that and shouted back: "Good idea! You got it, Rocky! Rubble on the double!"


	2. Rubble's Lie and Spreading the News

Rubble then grabbed both of the skateboards and skated as fast as he could towards The Lookout. Unfortunately, skating on two skateboards wasn't easy. Rubble got to The Lookout, but started to loose his balance. Soon, Rubble went flying off the skateboards, and into the air!  
At the same time, Marshall was chasing the frizzbee Ryder had thrown for him. He jumped up to grab it with his mouth, but as he did that, he heard someone.  
"Marshall!" Rubble yelled before flying into him. The two pups rolled on the ground, and then stopped before looking at each other.  
"Marshall, I'm sorry. I didn't see you!" Rubble apologized, standing up.  
"It's okay, Rubble. I'm good!" Marshall replied, also standing up. Ryder ran over to them and made sure they were okay.  
"Hi Rubble. What's going on?" Ryder asked.  
"Rocky and I were skateboarding when we saw some storm clouds. I skated here, and Rocky's decided to walk over here. I need to see Zuma!" Rubble explained.  
"Why do you need Zuma?" Ryder asked suspiciously.  
"To warn him and Chase about the storm," Rubble answered.  
"Don't worry, Rubble. I'll tell them right now," Ryder replied, getting out his Pup Pad. Ryder touched the screen with his finger and brought up Chase on the screen.  
"Chase, can you hear me?" Ryder asked the image of Chase on the screen.  
"I hear you loud and clear, Ryder sir! What's going on?" the video of Chase replied.  
"Rubble said that he and Rocky saw storm clouds approaching while they were skating. You and Zuma need to head back to The Lookout," Ryder explained.  
"We're on our way, Ryder, sir!" the video of Chase answered back before vanishing off the screen. Ryder then turned to Rubble and told him that he was going to contact Skye to let her know about the storm.  
"I can do it Ryder," Rubble said. Ryder said that was okay, before he and Marshall started heading towards The Lookout. Rubble pushed the tag on his collar so he could talk with Skye.  
"Skye, it's Rubble. Can you hear me?" Rubble asked, looking down at his collar.  
"I hear you Rubble. What's up?" Skye replied through the collar communication system.  
"Skye, Rocky fell off his skateboard and into the bay. He's hanging onto a rock right now. Can you rescue him? There's a storm heading our way," Rubble explained.  
"Sure thing, Rubble! This pup's gotta fly!" Skye replied.  
"Oh, and Skye, can you fly real quick to the woods, and tell Zuma and Chase about Rocky? They're on their way back to The Lookout," Rubble added.  
"No problem. Over and out, Rubble!" Skye replied before they stopped talking.  
Ryder and Marshall were now inside The Lookout, and they were starting to wonder why Rocky was taking so long to walk back.  
"Marshall, can you go look for Rocky to make sure he's okay? With this storm coming, we need as many pups here as fast as possible!" Ryder said to the dalmation.  
"I'm fired up, Ryder! Be right back!" Marshall responded before running out of The Lookout. As he ran towards the bridge, Marshall saw Rubble run in the direction of the woods. 'He's probably going to go wait for Chase and Zuma. I hope he doesn't get lost,' Marshall thought to himself.  
Marshall ran all the way onto the bridge, and started looking for his recycle-loving friend. But no matter where Marshall looked, Rocky was no where in sight.  
"Rocky? Rocky? Where are you, buddy?!" Marshall called out in a concerned voice.  
"I'm down here!" a voice called out from below the bridge. Marshall ran towards the voice and looked down. Rocky was still hanging on the rock above the water.  
"Rocky! What are you doing? What happened?" Marshall asked, concerned.  
"I was skating with Rubble, but then fell off the board! I fell into the water, and have been hanging onto this rock since Rubble left!" Rocky answered. This confused Marshall. Suddenly, they heard loud rumbling sounds along with flashes of white light. Rocky and Marshall turned their heads and saw that the stoirm was getting closer!  
"Has Rubble told Zuma or Skye where I am?" Rocky asked as the two pups looked at each other.  
"Ryder told Chase and Zuma about the storm, and Rubble said he was going to tell Skye. Rocky, this is too dangerous! You need help now! I'm getting Ryder! Hold on and I'll be back with help!" Marshall said, heading back to The Lookout.  
As Marshall headed back however, lots of thought kept going through his head. 'Why would Rubble lie to them? Why didn't he tell them that Rocky was in trouble?! And what did Rubble tell Skye? Did she know about Rocky being in danger?' So many questions, and so little time for explaining. Marshall knew the storm was coming, and if anyone could save Rocky, it was the Paw Patrol!  
Little did Marshall know that things were about to go from bad, to worse, and that he was about to go on the biggest, toughest mission yet.


	3. The Storm and Trapped Pups

Meanwhile, Skye was flying her helicopter near the woods to try and find Chase and Zuma. Eventually, she found them, and flew down low so she could talk to them.  
"Chase! Zuma! Can you hear me?!" Skye called out from above.  
"Skye! We're heading back to The Lookout!" Chase replied back, even though he had to yell so Skye could hear him.  
"Okay, Chase. But get Zuma to the bay! Rocky fell into the water and he needs rescuing!" Skye yelled back in reply. Chase and Zuma nodded to each other before turning their attention to Skye again.  
"Lead the way, Skye!" Zuma yelled back to her.  
"Okay. Just follow me out of the- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Skye screamed as a big gust of wind made her start to loose control of her helicopter. She flew this way and that, screaming while trying to maintain control. Suddenly, her helicopter flew downwards towards the trees and crashed into a big tree that was just a few feet away from Chase and Zuma. The pink propeller came to a stop as it got stuck in the tree branches. Now, Skye was in her helicopter, high up in the trees, and had no way of getting down.  
"Skye! Are you okay?!" Chase asked in what sounded like a panicked shout. He was deeply worried about Skye.  
"I'm fine. Just get Ryder, and hurry!" Skye replied. Chase and Zuma then started running to go get help, but just as began running, lightning struck a tree causing it to fall down. Tree was falling sideways towards the two pups, so they turned around and ran in the opposite direction. They ran until they stopped at a very big boulder in front of them. They looked back, and saw that the fallen tree had caused two more big trees to go falling on their sides. Chase and Zuma stood motionless as they watched the trees fall and block their path, trapping them in an almost perfect square.  
"Bad news, Zuma. These tree trunks are too big and high to jump over. Plus, there's no way we could push them forward!" Chase said, leaning on the tree trunk to their left. Suddenly, Zuma saw something orange appear at the end of one of the trunks, and gasped.  
"Chase! Look out!" Zuma shouted as Chase saw what Zuma had seen and backed away from the tree trunk. Fire. Orange fire spread along the tree trunk from one to another until Chase and Zuma were completely surrounded by nothing but a big rock, and hot, dangerous flames. Now they all were in trouble.  
Luckily, Rubble saw the smoke from the flames, and ran to investigate. He saw Skye and she explained what had happened to Chase and Zuma.  
"Rubble! Get Ryder! Please!" Skye shouted to Rubble, worried about everyone's safety.  
"Okay, Skye! Rubble on the double- Waaaaahooo! ... Oh!" replied Rubble as he accidentally fell into a deep hole one of the trees had made when it had fallen over.  
"Help! I'm stuck in this hole, and I can't get out! It's too deep!" Rubble cried out.  
"Oh Rubble," Skye said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
"Our hero!" Chase exclaimed sarcastically as well.  
"Yes, and now the digger is stuck in a hole! Oh, the irony!" Zuma said getting a laugh from everyone.  
Meanwhile, back at the bay, Rocky was still hanging onto the rock that was sticking out of the water. He may have been out of the water, but he ended up getting hit by waves of water. Needless to say, he was not a happy camper.  
"If I get hit by one more wave, I'm going to-" Rocky said until he was interrupted by yet another wave hitting him, and getting him all wet. Rocky coughed out some water before exclaiming "Of course!" in disbelief.

**Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.**


	4. Marshall and Ryder Save the PAW Patrol

Meanwhile, after finding out the truth about Rocky, Marshall ran back inside The Lookout, where Ryder was waiting for him. Marshall panted from all the running he had done.

"Marshall, what happened? Where's Rocky?" Ryder asked, confused as to why Marshall had returned alone.

"Ryder! Rocky's hanging onto a rock in the bay! He said he fell off his skateboard and into the water!" Marshall explained in a concerned voice. Suddenly, Ryder's Pup Pad beeped. Ryder touched his finger to the screen and answered the call.

"Hello, Ryder here!" Ryder answered. Suddenly, Rubble appeared on the screen.

"Ryder! Help us!" Rubble said on the screen. Ryder was confused.

"Rubble? What's wrong?" Ryder asked seriously.

"Ryder, Skye's helicopter got blown into a tree and she can't get down! Some trees fell over and blocked Chase and Zuma's path, and now the trees are on fire! I ran to get help, but fell into a deep hole in the ground! Ryder, please save us!" Rubble pleaded desperately.

"We're coming, Rubble! No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed before turning to Marshall.

"Marshall, PAW Patrol to The Lookout!" Ryder said before running off.

"Ryder needs me!" Marshall exclaimed as he ran to the elevator. Sadly, when he got there, Marshall was all alone.

"I miss running into the other pups accidentally," Marshall said as the elevator went up. Marshall quickly got changed into his fire-pup outfit, and jumped out of the elevator before taking his position.

"Marshall's ready for duty, Ryder sir!" Marshall said, borrowing Chase's catchphrase. Ryder used his Pup Pad to bring up the monitor.

"Thanks for hurrying, Marshall. We have a really big emergency!"Ryder stated before clicking the button on his Pup Pad as the screen changed.

"The other members of the PAW Patrol need our help. Rocky is hanging on a rock in the bay and needs to be rescued. Besides, since water can absorb and conduct electricity from lightning, that makes this situation extra bad for Rocky!" Ryder explained before the screen changed again.

"Skye was able to locate Chase and Zuma, but her helicopter got blown into a tree, and now she can't get down. Chase and Zuma went to go get help, but lightning caused some trees to fall down and block their path. Now the fallen trees are on fire!" Ryder continued explaining before a figure of Rubble appeared on the screen.

"Rubble tried to go get help once he found everyone, but he ended up falling into a deep hole. We have to save all of them before the storm gets worse!" Ryder said, before clicking the button to change the screen.

"Marshall, I need you to use your hose from your fire truck to put out the fire, and I also need you to use your ladder to reach Skye," Ryder instructed.

"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" Marshall replied, using one of his catchphrases.

"Good, I'll use my hovercraft to rescue Rocky from the bay, and I'll pull Rubble out of the hole. All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said before running over to his metal pole, and sliding down it. Marshall ran over to the slide, but slipped and went sliding down the slide to his fire truck.

Marshall soon met Ryder by the bridge, and they drove off. Marshall and Ryder were coming to the rescue!


	5. Water Rescue and Back at The Lookout

"Ryder, let's safe Rocky first! I'll meet you on the beach!" Marshall said loudly so Ryder could hear him.

"Okay, Marshall! I'm going to go find Rocky!" Ryder replied before driving off the bridge and heading towards the water.

"Lifejacket deploy!" Ryder said, touching his Pup Pad and letting the lifejacket on his shirt expand. Ryder's ATV automatically transformed into a hovercraft, and soon, Ryder was riding on the water.

As Ryder headed towards the bridge however, lightning struck in the sky, lighting up the areas around the bridge. Ryder saw for a second a glimpse of a gray pup hanging onto a rock near the bridge, struggling to stay on.

"Rocky! Hang on! I'm on my way!" Ryder shouted getting closer to the pup, while being careful at the same time. Eventually, Ryder was able to get to Rocky, and grabbed him off the rock. As Ryder headed towards the beach, Rocky held on tight until they landed on the sand. Rocky jumped on of Ryder's hovercraft, and ran over to Marshall.

"Rocky!" Marshall said with relief as he hugged the already soaked pup.

"Marshall!" Rocky cried out as he hugged back, whining. Once Ryder got his ATV set up again, he ran over to the two pups. Marshall and Rocky seperated from the hug, and then Rocky hugged Ryder.

"Thank you, Ryder! I was so scared!" Rocky said, whining and wagging his tail at the same time.

"You're welcome, Rocky. Marshall, head over to the woods and try rescuing the other pups. I'll join you once I get Rocky back to The Lookout!" Ryder told Marshall as he continued hugging Rocky.

"I'm fired up, Ryder!" Marshall replied, before driving away in his fire truck.

Ryder then took Rocky in his ATV and drove them to The Lookout. Once they were inside The Lookout, Ryder gave Rocky a towel to dry off with, and then started heading back to his vehicle.

"Rocky, stay here while Marshall and I go rescue the other pups," Ryder instructed.

"Yes Ryder," Rocky replied as he started drying himself off with the towel.

"Oh, and Rocky, when we get back, you owe Skye and Rubble an apology for getting them into this mess, as well as the rest of us! When that's done, we're going to have a talk about honesty!" Ryder added.

"I understand Ryder," Rocky said, his ears dropping down as the pup gave Ryder aguilty face expression. Rocky knew that he was in trouble.

"We'll talk again after the rescue. Stay dry!" Ryder replied as he got on his ATV and drove away.


	6. Marshall to the Rescue

Meanwhile, while Ryder left with Rocky to go to The Lookout, Marshall headed to the forest in his fire truck. The good news was that Marshall was able to see the black smoke from the fire. Marshall kept heading in the direction of the fire, but he also had to drive carefully through the trees so his truck wouldn't get stuck. Finally, Marshall made it, but what he saw scared him.

The flames on the fallen tree trunks were tall and bright. In fact, the flames were almost as tall as the boulder! Marshall may have been a fire pup, but he had never seen a fire THIS bad before. He immediately got into action.

"Hose out!" Marshall instructed as the big water hose extended from his fire truck. Marshall grabbed the metal handle of the hose with his mouth and carefully walked towards the flames.

"Water on!" Marshall said as the big hose shot out water like an elephant's trunk. The water hit the fire, but it was taking a long while for the flames to go down. After several minutes, the flames were halfway down when Ryder arrived.

"Ryder, this fire could take a while to put out! I need to get this fire under control before you do anything!" Marshall said, still trying to put out the flames.

"Okay Marshall!" Ryder replied, watching the dalmation try to put out the fire.

Finally, about half an hour later, the fire was completely put out. Also, since the fire had burnt down most of the tree trunks, Chase and Zuma were able to get out. They jumped over the burnt tree trunk, and ran over to embrace Marshall.

"Thank you Marshall!" the two pups cried out before giving him a hug. Marshall hugged back, and then separated from the hug.

"You're welcome, Chase and Zuma. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go help out Skye!" Marshall replied before running back over to his fire truck. While Marshall was getting his fire truck into position, Ryder was trying to rescue Rubble. At first it was hard to reach him, but after several tries, and some jumping from Rubble, Ryder was able to get him out.

"Thank you Ryder. I'm sorry I messed up," Rubble said sadly.

"I know you were just trying to help, Rubble. We'll talk together at The Lookout with Rocky," Ryder replied.

"Ruff, ladder up!" Marshall instructed, as his ladder went up to Skye. Marshall climbed the ladder and was able to reach Skye.

"Skye, quick! I'll catch you!" Marshall said, extending his paw. Skye nodded and jumped off of her helicopter, and onto the ladder with Marshall. Marshall lowered them down, but just when they thought the rescue was all done, it suddenly took a turn for the worst!

Cracking was heard and as everyone looked up, the tree branches started breaking due to the weight of Skye's helicopter.

"Marshall! Skye! Get out of there! Hurry!" Ryder shouted desperately.

More cracking was heard, and Marshall immediately started his fire truck. Finally, Skye's helicopter started leaning downwards, and as Marshall drove off, the tree branches gave way, and Skye's helicopter went falling down until landed with a crash!

Marshall stopped the fire truck just before Skye's helicopter crashed. Everyone just staring at the damaged, silver and pink helicopter in shock. However, Skye was the most upset out of all of them.

Skye slowly walked over to her used-to-be helicopter, still shocked at what she had just witnessed.

"MY HELICOPTER!' Skye screamed in sadness and disbelief. She slowly turned to Ryder with her ears down, and tears in her eyes.

"R-Ryder... I'M SO SORRY!" Skye said as she started to cry.


	7. Skye and Rubble's Punishment

Ryder carefully walked up to Skye and gave her a hug. Skye hugged back.  
"Skye, it's okay. We'll get you helicopter fixed. Everything well be fine," Ryder said before seperating from the hug. After making sure everyone was safe, Ryder and Marshall took Chase, Skye, Zuma and Rubble back to The Lookout.  
Rocky was all dry by the time they got back, and once the rest of the pups entered The Lookout, they all ran to Rocky for a group hug. Everyone was happy that they all were safe. After separating from the group hug, the pups focused on Ryder.  
"Pups, you all were good today... Almost. Marshall, great job with the rescue today. You, Chase and Zuma can go hang out. Skye, Rubble and Rocky, come with me!" Ryder said heading towards the elevator. Skye, Rubble, and Rocky followed Ryder, and after they all got to the top of  
The Lookout room, they got out of the elevator. The pups stood at their positions, but they knew that they were not on a mission. Ryder stood in front of them.  
"Pups, while I'm happy you three are okay, I am not happy with the way you handled the situation today!" Ryder said before turning his attention to Skye.  
"Skye, I know you're helicopter was caught in the wind, and now it's damaged from falling from the tree. You had no control over that. However, I can't believe you flew so low to the trees! I know you were trying to communicate with Chase and Zuma, but your helicopter's safety is the most important thing! Also, I can't believe you agreed to go rescue Rocky and listened to Rubble. If a situation like this happens again, you need to let me know what's going on! Do you understand?" Ryder told Skye.  
"Yes, Ryder. I'm sorry" Skye replied sadly. Ryder knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I know, Skye. We'll get your helicopter fixed, but I don't want you to be in danger and have something like this happen again. I just want you to be safe," Ryder re-assured her. Ryder stood up and told Skye that she could leave. Besides, he felt like seeing her damaged helicopter was enough of a punishment. Not that he wanted it to happen. Ryder was just as sad as Skye about the helicopter. He then turned his attention to Rubble.  
"Rubble, I can't believe you! Why would you lie to Marshall and I when you knew Rocky was in danger?!" Ryder asked angrily.  
"I'm sorry, Ryder! Rocky told me to lie. I didn't want to lie to you, but I though Rocky's plan would work! I even suggested getting the PAW Patrol to help, but he told me not too. I wanted to be helpful, but I didn't want Rocky to be mad at me!" Rubble explained, knowing his explanation was ridiculous, even though it was an honest answer.  
"Rubble, you shouldn't have listened to Rocky. I know you were trying to be a good friend, but when someone's in danger, you have to let me know! Even if it's just one pup that's in trouble, every emergency counts! I'm disappointed that you lied to me. Don't do that again!" Ryder scolded.  
"Yes Ryder," Rubble replied sadly.  
"Rubble, for your punishment, you are not allowed to watch 'Apollo the Super Pup' for a week, you have to apologize to Marshall, and help fix Skye's helicopter. Do you understand?" Ryder said seriously.  
"Yes Ryder. I understand," Rubble replied. Ryder told Rubble that he could leave.  
After Rubble left, it was just Ryder and Rocky.


	8. Punishment, Bonding, and Understanding

Ryder looked at Rocky in disappointment.  
"Rocky, I am the most disappointed in you. What were you thinking?! Why didn't you tell me you were in danger? I could have had the PAW Patrol help you," Ryder said angrily.  
"I'm sorry Ryder. I only told Rubble because I didn't want the PAW Patrol to be rushed into an emergency because of me. I didn't think my plan would backfire... Or that the storm was going too get here so fast! I'm really sorry, Ryder. I just didn't want to be a burden," Rocky explained with tears in his eyes. When Rocky had said 'burden' that surprised Ryder. Ryder thought and quickly understood what Rock was talking about. Ryder knelt down and looked at the pup.  
"Rocky, you aren't a burden. You're a member of the PAW Patrol, and we'd do anything to help you. No matter how big or small the emergency is, the PAW Patrol will always help out. I understand you tried to handle the situation on your own, and I'm glad you that you were willing to get help from the others, but sometimes it's best to get help as a team, instead of on your own, or with the help of only a few friends. Do you understand, Rocky?" Ryder said.  
"I understand, Ryder. Am I still in trouble?" Rocky replied.  
"Sadly, yes. You had good intentions, but getting the pups to help out on their own wasn't the best option. For your punishment, you can't watch 'Apollo the Superdog' for a week, you have to help fix Skye's helicopter, and I also want you to help clean up the beach when it's needed. Do you understand, Rocky?" Ryder explained.  
"Yes, Ryder. I understand. I'm really sorry," Rocky replied, upset that he had gotten everyone in trouble.  
"I forgive you, Rocky. Just don't forget that we're a team, and we always look out for each other," Ryder replied giving Rocky a hug. Rocky returned the hug, feeling a lot better that Ryder understood. Once they seperated from the hug, Ryder and Rocky went down the elevator to go talk to the other pups.


	9. Apologies and Dreams

Once Ryder and Rocky came back down from the elevator, they walked over to the other pups.  
"I'm sorry for lying to you Marshall," Rubble said sadly looking at the Dalmatian.  
"I forgive you, Rubble. Just please be honest with me from now on," Marshall replied, giving Rubble a hug.  
"I owe you all an apology too. Chase and Zuma, I'm sorry you got caught in the fire when you were going to rescue Skye. Skye, I'm sorry for telling Rubble to tell you to go find Chose and Zuma and telling them to rescue me. I shouldn't have gotten you involved. Marshall, I'm sorry for making Rubble lie to you and Ryder. I should have told him to tell the truth. Rubble, I'm really sorry for telling you to lie and eventually getting everyone in danger. I'll never do that again! I'm really sorry everyone," Rocky apologized.  
All of the pups understood, and told Rocky that they had accepted his apology, and hugged. Once they stopped hugging, Ryder told them it was time for bed. Everyone agreed, and went to bed. However, as the night passed, two of the pups were having nightmares.  
Rocky twisted and turned as he was dreaming about the rescue, and Marshall was doing the same thing. However, he was dreaming about rescuing Skye. Nevertheless, in their dreams, the rescue wasn't going very good.


	10. Bad Dreams and Comfort

As Rocky and Marshall twisted and turned in their sleep, they both whined while they dreamed awful thoughts about the rescue. Eventually, it got to the point were the nightmares just worsened. Soon, with a sudden jump, they both woke up.

"Awwww!" Rocky yelled until he had opened his eyes. He looked around, and luckily, all the pups were asleep. That is, until he saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him.

"Rocky, what's wrong?" Marshall asked in a whisper.

"Let's go somewhere else and I'll tell you. I don't want to wake up the others," Rocky replied before he and Marshall went over to the elevator and stopped.

"So, what's wrong Rocky?" Marshall asked quietly.

"I had a nightmare about the rescue, except, everything didn't go as planned. You were going to rescue Skye, but her helicopter fell from the tree and onto your truck. Both your truck and her helicopter were damaged. You and Skye were trapped under the two vehicles and we had to get help! By the time we got Skye's helicopter off of you two, your fire truck fell on it's side and on top of you! We got the fire truck off, but you had broken bones!" Rocky explained. Marshall was surprised by Rocky's story.

"I had a nightmare that was just like yours, only in my dream, Skye and I made a run for it, and both her helicopter and my fire truck got damaged. Nobody was hurt," Marshall replied. Rocky nodded.

"I think we're both just upset about the rescue, and glad that it wasn't worse. Plus, it was different for us; I had the rescue worse, put almost all the pups in danger, and I almost drowned. You had to do the rescuing all by yourself with Ryder," Rocky said, feeling guilty.

"I know, but at least we're all save, and that's what counts!" Marshall responded. The two pups just looked at each other for a minute, and then Marshall made a suggestion.

"Hey Rocky, since we both had nightmares, do you want to go sleep with Ryder?" Marshall suggested. Rocky thought for a minute and then agreed.

Rocky and Marshall then went up the elevator, and when they got to the meeting area of The Lookout, they got out. Looking around, it was hard to find Ryder since it was dark. Plus, the pups didn't usually sleep with Ryder. Eventually, they were able to find Ryder; he was sleeping on a bed in the back of the room. Marshall and Rocky slowly walked up and shook Ryder. Ryder turned in his sleep, opened his eyes, and turned on a lamp that was on a nearby table.

"Rocky? Marshall? What are you two doing here?" Ryder asked in a confused and concerned voice.

"Rocky and I both had nightmares about the rescue. We were wondering if we could sleep with you, so we wouldn't be so scared?" Marshall explained carefully.

"Of course you can. Come here," Ryder replied pulling back the covers of the bed. Rocky and Marshall climbed into the bed and snuggled with Ryder. As Ryder hugged the two pups, he said: "Goodnight Rocky. Goodnight Marshall. Sweet dreams." Ryder then yawned, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	11. Waking Up

The next day, Ryder woke up with Rocky and Marshall sleeping in his arms. He was just happy that they of to sleep after a long night.

Eventually, Ryder made the pups Breakfast, and then washed his hands. Once that as done, Ryder called out to the pups who were sleeping inside The Lookout on their dog beds.

"Pups! Time for Breakfast!" Ryder called out, but none of the pups got up. Luckily, Chase was awake. The German Shepard went over to Ryder and smiled.

"Don't worry, Ryder. I'll get the pups up... Wait, where are Rocky and Marshall?" Chase said, now looking for the two missing pups.

"They both had nightmares, so they came to me and I let them sleep in my bed. I'll go wake them up. You can let the others know it's time for Breakfast," Ryder explained before heading back into The Lookout.

"Mega-phone! Ruff!" Chase commanded as his pup-sized mega-phone came out.

"PAW Patrol! Wake up! Time to wake up everybody! Ryder says it's time for Breakfast!" Chase announced, his mega-phone repeating every word with a clear, loud sound. Slowly, all of the remaining pups got up.

Meanwhile, Ryder went back up the elevator and walked over to the two pups who were sleeping on in his bed.

"Marshall, Rocky, time to get up!" Ryder whispered politely into their ears. Marshall and Rocky just gave Ryder sleepy looks before going back to sleep.

"Marshall and Rocky, the other pups are waking up!" Ryder said, hoping they would get up to join them.

"We know, we heard Chase's Mega-phone from up here!" Marshall replied, opening his eyes for only a few seconds, and then closing them again. Ryder thought for a minute, and knew exactly how to get them out of bed.

"Okay... Sleep as long as you want, but if you do, you'll miss Breakfast!" Ryder responded as he knew what was about to happen.

"Breakfast!" both Rocky and Marshall exclaimed with enthusiasm. Rocky slowly stood up, and then jumped off Ryder's bed, and then stood next to Ryder.

"By the way, what are we having for Breakfast?" Marshall asked curiously.

"Just the usual, with some bacon!" Ryder answered. Once he heard the word 'bacon', Marshall got really excited.

"'Bacon?!' I love bacon! Come on, Rocky! Let's g- Wahooooooooo! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marshall cried out as he attempted to run out of Ryder's bed. Unfortunately, when he did this, Marshall got some of his paws caught in Ryder's bed sheets and blankets, and when he went rolling off Ryder's bed, he ended up taking Rocky and Ryder's bedding with him! Eventually, Rocky and Marshall stopped rolling. However, since Marshall had accidentally rolled off Ryder's bed with Ryder's bedding still covering him, Marshall and Rocky were now tangled up under Ryder's bed sheets and blankets.

"Ahhhhhhh! Hey, who turned out the lights?!" Marshall cried out as he struggled to get out.

"Help! Ryder help! Get me outta here!" Rocky shouted in a muffled voice, also trying to get free from Ryder's sheets and blankets. Ryder couldn't help giggling as he watched the two pups make futile attempts to get out of his bedding, looking more like ghosts instead of pups. Once he stopped giggling, Ryder decided to help them.

"Marshall! Rocky!" Ryder exclaimed as to tried to help the pups get out of his bedding. Eventually, Marshall and Rocky were free.

"I'm sorry for rolling into you and getting us tangled up, Rocky; it was an accident!" Marshall apologized.

"No worries, Marshall. I understand," Rocky replied. Marshall then turned to Ryder.

"I'm sorry for messing up your bedding, Ryder. I just got so excited when you mention the bacon!" Marshall apologized feeling a bit guilty.

"It's okay, Marshall. I'll just put my bedding back on, and then we'll have breakfast!" Ryder replied before he went over to his bed and stated putting his sheets and blankets back on his bed.


	12. Breakfast and Helicopter Emergency

Once Ryder's covers were back on his bed, he, Rocky and Marshall all went down the elevator and joined the other pups for Breakfast. After Breakfast was over, Ryder decided to get started with fixing Skye's helicopter. However, they needed to get it to The Lookout first. That called for an emergency.

"PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" Ryder exclaimed.

"Ah, Ryder, we are already at The Lookout," Marshall said.

"I know, Marshall. However, we're going to need everyone with their gear in case something goes wrong. Pups, go get your gear," Ryder replied as he waited for the pups to get ready. Once they were all set and ready, they stood in front of Ryder in their positions.

"Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase exclaimed.

"Pups, as you know from yesterday's rescue, Skye's helicopter got damaged. We need to get it out of the woods and to The Lookout so we can start to fix it," Ryder explained before running his finger across his Pup Pad.

"Chase, we'll need your wentch to pull Skye's helicopter back to The Lookout," Ryder told the German Shepard.

"Chase is on the case!" Chose said, using his catchphrase. Ryder then ran his finger across his Pup Pad again until it got to Rocky's symbol.

"Rocky, I'll need you to find something we can use to put Skye's helicopter on. Her helicopter is mostly made of metal, and we want to make sure it's going to be safe for transporting before repairing it," Ryder explained.

"Green means go!" Rocky replied. Ryder ran his finger again across his Pup Pad until he got to Rubble's symbol.

"Lastly, Rubble. I need you to use your bulldozer to lift Skye's helicopter so we can transfer it from the woods to The Lookout," Ryder said.

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble replied using his catchphrase.

"All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed as he and the three pups got to their vehicles and then drove off to the forest.

When they got to Skye's helicopter, they could see how badly damaged it was. They then started looking and collecting any parts of the helicopter that may have been scattered. Once they got everything collected, it was time to get to work.


	13. Transferring and Loading

"Great, now that all of Skye's helicopter is gathered up, we need to bring it back to The Lookout for repairing. Rocky, see if you have anything that we can use to transfer Skye's helicopter," Ryder said calmly.

"Okay Ryder. Don't loose it, reuse it!" Rocky replied using one of his catchphrases. Rocky then went to his recycling truck and looked around. The pup kept flinging objects out of his truck, while looking for something big.

"Inner tube ... No. Stuffed animal ... No. Old metal pole ...No. Plastic cooler for drinks ... No. Yes! Found it!" Rocky said as he pulled out two objects. One object was a really big blanket, and the other object was a very big wooden wagon with wheels on it.

"We can use one of Mr. Porter's old wooden wagons to carry Skye's helicopter and use this big blanket to keep the helicopter dry and safe," Rocky explained after he got the objects out.

"Great idea, Rocky. Rubble, lift Skye's helicopter onto the wagon. Hopefully it should be okay," Ryder said.

"Okay! Rubble on the double!" Rubble replied as he carefully used his bulldozer to lift Skye's helicopter into the big, wooden wagon. Luckily for them, it fit.

"Nice job, Rubble. Chase, use your wentch to attach the wagon to your police truck. That way, we can get Skye's helicopter back to The Lookout," Ryder instructed.

"You got it, Ryder. Chase is on the case!" Chase replied gladly.

"Ruff! Open wench!" Chase commanded until the metal hook was revealed. Chase grabbed the side of the metal hook with his mouth, and ran over to the wagon to attach it.

"Hook secured! Now for the blanket!" Chase said going to get the blanket from Rocky. Ryder, Chase, Rocky and Rubble all grabbed the big, blanket and helped cover Skye's helicopter with it. They also made sure the blanket was secured, so it wouldn't blow away or fall off.

"I think we're ready, Ryder!" Chase said double checking their progress.

"Great work, pups. Okay, Chase and I will lead the way back to The Lookout. Rubble and Rocky, you two ride behind us and let us know how Skye's helicopter is doing," Ryder told the pups. The three pups agreed. They all got into their vehicles and drove back to The Lookout.

Ryder and the other pups got back to The Lookout with no problems. Once Chase retrieved his wench, Skye, Marshall and Zuma came running over.

"Ryder! You got my helicopter! Thank you! How bad is it?" Skye asked nervously.

"I think we'll be able to fix it. We just to be patient, and make sure it will work. But, before we do anything, let's take a look first!" Ryder replied reassuringly.


	14. Helping Chase and Fixing

After Ryder answered Skye, he turned to Chase.

"Chase, after I untie the blanket, can you pull it off so we can start fixing Skye's helicopter?" Ryder asked the German Shepard.

"Sure thing, Ryder! Chase is on the case!" Chase replied back. Ryder then went to Skye's helicopter and started to get the big blanket untied. Once that was all done, it was time to get the blanket off of Skye's helicopter.

"Okay Chase! You can pull the blanket off now!" Ryder said calmly.

"Okay, Ryder!" Chase replied before grabbing the blanket with his teeth. Chase pulled the blanket towards him, but as he did, the blanket got caught in the broken propeller.

"Grrrrr! Almost got it!" Chase said through gritted teeth. Chase shook his head back and forth as well as up and down, hoping the blanket would come off. Eventually, as Chase pulled on the blanket, it slipped off the helicopter, flew backwards, and landed right on top of Chase!

"Yes! ... Uh oh! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help! Ryder help! Get this thing off of me!" Chase cried out in surprise as he struggled under the blanket.

"Chase!" Ryder said as he ran over to help the police pup. Unfortunately, since the blanket was so big, it was hard for Ryder to get Chase out. The other pups saw this and ran over to help! Marshall, Zuma, Skye, Rocky, and Rubble all ran over and grabbed the blanket with their mouths. However, while Chase ran around under the blanket looking like a ghost, everyone tried to either flip the blanket off, or give Chase an opening to escape.

"Help! Help! Get me outta here!" Chase screamed, still under the blanket.

"Don't worry, Chase! We'll you outta there, buddy!" Marshall responded, the blanket still in his mouth.

Soon, the group was able to lift the blanket, and when Chase saw an opening, he ran and got out of he blanket! Chase panted as Ryder and the other pups dropped the blanket, and went over to him.

"Chase, are you alright buddy?" Marshall asked, concerned for Chase's safety.

"I'm okay, Marshall. I just didn't like being stuck under there; I couldn't see anything!" Chase responded.

Once Chase was okay, Rubble got Skye's helicopter off the big wagon with his bulldozer. After looking at what was broken, Ryder knew they could fix the helicopter. Luckily, Ryder had some spare parts of the helicopter in case something like this had happened. The PAW Patrol worked all day, as well as the next two days to get Skye's helicopter fixed. Skye was really happy that her helicopter got fixed, and it looked just like it did before the accident. Now, it was time to fly it, and give it a try.


	15. Helicopter Flight and Good Pups

"Okay Skye, are you ready to give your helicopter a try?" Ryder asked Skye.  
"I sure am, Ryder! This pup's gotta fly! ... I hope," Skye replied, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Skye took some deep breaths before starting her helicopter. She slowly went up and went nice and easy. Skye started off with the basic moves and tried out harder maneuvers as she got used to the feeling of being in control of her helicopter. Eventually, Skye repeated some moves and even did some loop-de-loops. Overall, her helicopter worked, and Skye was really happy.  
After coming in for a landing, Skye turned off her helicopter, jumped out and ran over to Ryder.  
"It worked Ryder! It worked! Thank so much for fixing my helicopter! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Skye said enthusiastically, giving Ryder a hug.  
"You're welcome Skye! Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Ryder replied, hugging Skye back. Once they seperated from the hug, all of the other pups went over to Skye and told her how happy they were for her having her helicopter back.  
"Hey Ryder, since my helicopter is fixed now, can we go play?" Skye asked kindly.  
"Well your helicopter did get fixed, and since everyone helped out, you pups are no longer punished. You all did a great job these last few days. Of course you can go play! What a bunch of good pups!" Ryder replied. The pups thanked Ryder and ran off to go play.


End file.
